Pluto
Pluto is a film in the Ultimate Heroes Cinematic Universe that is set to be released on August 15th, 2019. It is based on the character "Pluto" from the popular game Head Soccer, along with the character Mon-K. It stars Evan Peters as Pluto Mars, Morgan Freeman as James Drastavee, Sebastian Stan as Juon Carpenter, and Edward Norton as Billy Kepler/Mon-K. Jason Drucker makes an appearance as young Pluto along with Jamie Foxx as Fireface. This is set 2 years before the events of "Ultimate Heroes: Revenge of the Fallen" Plot A 7th-grade boy named Pluto Mars is walking to his house from school one day when a man (Fireface) walks up to him and attacks him with superpowers. Pluto steals his powers with a device he finds lying around on the ground and then becomes a super-powered kid with white hair. Pluto vows to fight crime with his superpowers and calls himself "Pluto". Then he walks home and forgets about it. FIVE YEARS LATER Pluto Mars is now a senior in high school, and he is known for his catchy music videos on YouTube around the world. He uses his powers in the videos to attract attention to his label and himself. Pluto's classmate Billy Kepler tells Pluto that he is moving to an island in the middle of the South Atlantic Ocean. Pluto says goodbye to Billy. After school, Pluto goes home to find that his parents are dead. He looks around and finds a man wearing a straw hat in the kitchen. He attacks him, but the man grabs him with a blue floating hand. Pluto tries to get out, but the man has a good grip. He tells Pluto to bring him what he wants and he will revive his parents. Pluto asks what he wants, but the man has left already. Pluto decides to do some research based on a fingerprint he found. He found that the man's name was Juon Carpenter and that he had a keen interest in music. He then hears a report that Juon is attacking a Wal-Mart. He goes to fight him, and does a very bad job. Juon gets away, and Pluto is arrested. Pluto uses his one call at the jail to call Billy Kepler, who is a superhero, and asks if he has moved to the island yet. Billy says that they are moving the next day. Pluto tells Billy to break him out of prison with his powers. Billy turns into Mon-K and breaks Pluto out of prison. Pluto goes to find a family friend named James Drastavee to help him. James says that he can teach Pluto how to control his powers. After a long day of training, Pluto knows how to use his powers to the max. Then Juon attacks a jet so Pluto goes to defeat him. Juon gets a grip on Pluto, but Mon-K shows up and knocks him out. Pluto then uses his powers to get Juon to a prison cell. The movie ends with Juon reviving Pluto's parents and Mon-K leaving, saying something about knowing the Hulk. In a post-credits scene, the Hulk is at Ultimate Tower, and he tells Iron Man, "I know a guy". Cast * Evan Peters as Pluto Mars/Pluto * Edward Norton as Billy Kepler/Mon-K * Morgan Freeman as James Drastavee * Sebastian Stan as Juon Carpenter * Jason Drucker as Young Pluto * Robert Downey Jr. as Iron Man (post-credits) * Mark Ruffalo as Hulk (post-credits) Category:Movies